Resplandeciente
by Madarame Ryuuko
Summary: [KageHina] Porque no hay nada que Kageyama quiera más que ver una sonrisa así.


En una cálida noche, de esas que te hacen desear quitarte la polera y dormir sin más, Hinata se encontraba despierto. Si, aunque ya eran muy tarde y estaba cansado, él seguía despierto, bien podía ser por el calor infernal que tenía en esos momentos o por que, curiosamente, desde hacía algunos días había sufrido de insomnio. ¿El motivo? No le era desconocido, es más, ¡podía darse el lujo de decir que lo conocía de sobra!

Jamás, en su vida, había conocido a una persona tan difícil de tratar como lo era Kageyama. Después de la difícil transición de rivales a compañeros de equipo, habían encontrado cierto equilibrio en su relación, ambos eran conscientes de que eran capaces de trabajar bien con el equipo gracias al otro.  
Por supuesto que ser consientes de eso era algo pero admitirlo, eso estaba lejos de sus posibilidades. Sin embargo, eso no era algo necesario porque entre ellos había una comprensión tal que, en varias ocasiones, solo les bastaba con una mirada para saber que era lo que el otro pensaba o quería.

Los dos estaban bien con eso, su trato no era el de amigos, porque sabían de sobra que eso era imposible para ellos, pero si pensaba en ello ahora, probablemente ser amigos habría sido más fácil que enfrentar lo que, sin notarlo, fue desarrollándose entre ellos.

Tenían una relación en la que ambos se beneficiaban, él tenia los pases de Kageyama y éste tenia al rematador que, según el mismo, era ideal.  
Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando el sentimiento de _"ser compañeros"_ paso a ser algo como _"estoy enamorado de ti, idiota"_ por que si, eso lo definía muy bien. Kageyama era un idiota. Por hacer que se enamorara de él, por provocarle un nerviosismo que era incapaz de controlar cada vez que hablaban y que le hacia difícil el "actuar normal", por comprenderlo tan bien que las palabras venían sobrando entre ellos, por ser la persona que no solo le ayudaba a superar los conflictos que llegaba a tener consigo mismo sino que además era un apoyo constante. Maldición, que todo se había vuelto muy confuso para él!  
¿Y qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Confesarse? ¿Quedarse callado? ¿Pedirle consejo a alguien? No tenia idea de que sería lo mejor en ese tipo de situaciones pero pensó que tenía hablarlo con el armador.

Se rindió ante el asunto, giró sobre uno de sus costados y se dispuso a dormir, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas.

Asi fue como terminó teniendo una incomoda conversación, unilateral, sobre lo que pasaba y como se sentía. Estaba por demás nervioso, sentía su rostro arder y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente.  
Levanto la mirada, esperando cualquier reacción por parte del mas alto. Lo vio posar una de sus manos en su nuca, recordándole la ocasión en que lo había golpeado en el partido de practica con Seijou. De repente se sintió más calmado, no había nada que pudiera ser peor que aquello.  
Estuvieron en silencio, viéndose, esperando, Kageyama se removió en su sitio y giró un poco la cabeza.  
Se sentía un poco tonto y a la vez aliviado, no sabe que es lo que espera de todo eso pero algo tiene seguro, y es que no quiere arruinar lo que tienen ahora.  
Nerviosamente comienza a agitar sus manos frente a él mientras niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
"¡No es que esté esperando una respuesta! Solo... creí que debía decírtelo... ¡Pero no quiero que... lo que dije cambie nada!" bajó sus manos y dio la vuelta, comenzó a correr en dirección al gimnasio, si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde a la práctica.

Kageyama se quedo de pie, viendo como el más bajo se alejaba poco a poco, apretó los labios con algo de frustración, sintió el calor subir a su rostro, chasqueó la lengua y se preguntó porqué diablos era tan difícil decírselo.  
Aún así, una agradable sensación se instaló en su pecho, quería reír, quería sonreír, se sentía muy feliz.  
"¡Esta vez voy a ganarte, Kageyama-kun~!" escuchó como gritaba Hinata, levantó la mirada y lo vió esperando por él, sonriendo ampliamente, con una de esas sonrisas que te invitan a reír, a compartir la alegría que siente, es una que te invita a enamorarte, a exprerimentar cosas nuevas y a disfrutar.

Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo tras él. No sabe cuanto tiempo le tomará, o si será el quién dará el siguiente paso, pero esta seguro de querer ver una sonrisa incluso más brillante que la que acaba de ver.

* * *

De comienzos extraño y finales abruptos.

Algún día lograré escribir las cosas tal cual las imagino. Algún día. *mira al horizonte*

Dedicado a Stel-Manie. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo recibir ese primer mensaje tuyo 3


End file.
